


Let Me Go

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cute, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Sweet, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter died to save everyone, too bad after all that he still can't move on to the afterlife. And who's fault is it? None other than Draco sodding Malfoy of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to their rightful owners. No profit was made off of this. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> Beta: Ancestral Romance

I never thought that it would end this way.

Me so young.

Everyone happy.

And so many things left undone…If I could go back and at least finish a few things, I would.

I’d tell Hermione how amazing she is. How without her- I would have never gotten anything accomplished.

And Ron- what a great best friend he is and how without him, I would have never met his family and known what it was like to be a part of one.

I’d tell Mrs. Weasley that I loved her like a mother.

And Mr. Weasley how he was like a father to me.

I would apologize to Ginny a thousand times because she never deserved how I treated her.

And I would tell Malfoy something. I’m not sure what, but I would say something.

Maybe apologize, or thank him.

Or maybe thank his Mother for saving me.

I just wish I had more time before I died.

But I was dead and I had to move on; my Mother and Father were waiting for me. With Sirius, and Remus, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. They were all waiting for me and I was going to join them. That is if my name will ever be called. 

“Harry Potter.” I was snapped out of my thoughts to see the woman behind the large desk looking right at me. “You may come forward now.” 

I was seated near the edge of the room beside the one window pane, everyone looked at me when my name was called. Not that I could blame them, I was the last to get here and yet my name is the first called. Not that I minded, I was eager to move on to the afterlife already.

Calmly, I stood up and gave my chair to a little girl and looked around at the large room, hopefully for the last time. I wanted to get out of Purgatory as quickly as possible. Everything was sparkling gold and white; even the chairs were white and stiff. Not uncomfortable but certainly not meant for long periods of sitting. The ceiling arched high with gold decal and carvings lining it. As I approached the desk I realized just how large everything was in comparison. 

“Harry Potter. You died to protect a constellation of people from Voldemort.” The woman read out from a paper. The name plate bolted to the front if the desk named her as Receptionist. That's it, no name or anything. Unless that was her name. "Is that correct?” She was a young woman, no older than twenty five but she spoke as if she were centuries old. Maybe she was, who knows? No one’s said anything to me since I got here, not even a hello. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you go into the afterlife willingly?” 

Willingly? What does she mean by willingly? I’m dead! It’s not like I chose this option! I shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the sparkling white flooring. My dirty trainers stood out like sore thumb against it.

“You must accept your death before you can go further.” She stated emotionlessly. It was as though she were reading off of a well rehearsed script, which irritated me for an inexplicable reason. Can she show a little sympathy to me? I died defeating Voldemort-well I died after I defeated Voldemort-come on a little empathy wouldn't hurt. 

I took a deep breath and tried to come to terms with everything; though it was very hard. So much had happened in a short space of time- it was hard to wrap my mind around everything.

Then, as I started to come to terms with my own death and let go of the world, something stopped me. It was a faint sound at first, but it was enough to halt my acceptance of everything. I stopped and concentrated on the sound. What is that noise?

“Fucking Harry Potter!”

What? Who was that?

I looked up at the woman to see her raise an eyebrow expectantly at me. Did she not hear that? Is she deaf? 

"Fuck you!"

I’m moving on to the afterlife! This is a solo trip! No tag alongs!

“Damn you Potter! Damn you to Hell! First you save everyone, then you fucking DIE!”

Unconsciously, I stepped away from the desk and closer to the voice shouting. Who would shout about me like that? I’m dead! Damnit, you give your life to save everyone and some people still have the audacity to curse you.

"Why did you die?! Why?!"

It’s not like I had a choice here. I didn’t exactly choose for the bridge to give out below me you know.

Suddenly I was no longer in the large white room but looking down through a glass at a blurred figure below. It was a guy, he was crying on a cot, and the room was messy. The sheet was a tangled mess halfway on the bed, the pillow was abandoned on the ground and it looked like a cup was broken in the middle of it all.

"I hate you, Potter!"

“Well gee, that’s nice to know- since I saved you and all.” I muttered darkly as I peered down at him, trying to figure out who it was exactly slurring my name hours after my death.

The guy rolled over and looked right at me.

Draco Malfoy stared me in the face. “F-f-fuck…Potter…?” He whispered, gawking.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen his face this repulsive before.


	2. Chapter 2

“YOU’RE A FUCKING GHOST!” 

I glanced down to see that I was no longer on top of a glass looking down in the large white waiting room, but now floating back on Earth. 

I was a ghost.

On Earth. 

Blast! Now I’m trapped on Earth!

“No shit Sherlock!” I scowled and glared at Malfoy before looking up, half heartedly hoping that I would see the white light again.

No such luck.

Somehow I missed my opportunity into the afterlife.

Malfoy made a sort of high pitched whining sound as he scuttled away from me into the corner of his bed, wand in hand. “Potter! You're a damn ghost?!”

“Yeah! I don’t know! I wasn’t one before!”

“Before?” He repeated, shaking.

“Yes! I was leaving and then I heard your bloody voice!” I hissed and ran a hand through my hair with a sigh.

This was not good, not good at all! Now what am I supposed to do? How do I move on? What’s going to happen to me? Am I going to be like Moaning Myrtle and haunt a toilet?!

Suddenly, I remembered her offer years ago about sharing her toilet and grimaced. With my bloody luck that’s exactly where I’d really end up.

“Potter.” Malfoy whispered gaining my attention.

I glanced down at him only to realize I was unconsciously hovering above the cot. Quickly I moved to the side of the bed and patted down my sweater. “Yes Malfoy?” I mumbled and looked around. We appeared to be in a makeshift hospital room with only a screen as a divider. How come no one’s come to take a look? After all it would sound like he’s talking to himself.

He glanced around suspiciously before peering over at me. “Is that really you?”

“Of course.” I scowled and looked up at the ceiling. “What do you think? This is some stupid joke? Malfoy, I really am dead and I really am a ghost. Care to state more of the obvious or can we move on?”

“How-I mean I don’t understand.” He continued to gape at me like I was a hippo dancing the salsa.

This was going nowhere fast. I needed answers and I needed them now. “Where are we?”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise before he looked around again. “A tent on Hogwarts grounds. A medical tent.” He shifted to sit up more comfortably in the bed. “Everyone’s still around, no one’s left since you…you died.” He cleared his throat. “Three hours ago…” He trailed off uncomfortably and avoided my eyes.

I guess I wasn’t dead as long as I thought. Maybe I can still get to Hermione and she can help me.

**OOO**

I saw Hermione sitting in front of a tent near the edge of the large, sprawling makeshift camping area near the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy was right, no one left after the battle. Everyone was still here dodging in and out of the medical tents, the kitchen tents and private tents. Loads of them sat about small campfires cleaning their wounds or trying to fix their damaged wands. Almost everyone was sporting some sort of injury from battle, some more serious than others.

Disturbingly I saw a first year girl that lost her eye. Her head was bandaged and the wound was protected with gauze. Yet still, it bled through and the look of pure pain on her face was palpable. Even to me.

I kept to the edge, skirting all of the activity. Being a ghost was something I wasn’t quite used to. In my mind, I was still alive because I felt alive. Nothing really changed except for the lack of feeling; I couldn’t feel anything really. And though Malfoy saw me, I wasn’t sure how I really appeared.

He was in the medical tent after all.

As much as I tried to go unnoticed, I was unfortunately seen by some. It was mostly the disoriented people; the ones lying in pain near fires or gazing unseeingly at the sky. But I know some saw me; the look of recognition, surprise and then horror was blatant in their faces.

I know exactly how they feel; how was it that I was still alive while many lay dead?

But I wasn't alive, not really.

I needed to get to Hermione and talk to her.

“Harry?”

Oh bloody fuck no. No no no no no! Someone is not talking to me. Nope. Nuh uh. Keep going, Harry old chap. Keep moving towards Hermione.

“Harry Potter?”

Ignore the voice. See what happens when you get distracted? You became a ghost. Ignore the voice Harry. Keep your eyes on Hermione.

“Harry please...I can see you.”

It sounds like a girl. A little girl….holy crap she sounds so young! A first year?

“Please, Harry...I won’t tell anyone you’re a ghost now…”

She sounded so broken and hopeful at the same time. I stopped and turned around. There in the darkness of the woods stood a first year. She had to be a first year, she was so tiny and small; especially against the backdrop of the tents, camp fires and wounded. Her long dark hair was dirty and tangled, her cheek was cut open and blue eyes swollen and red. She wore the school uniform and sweater with Gryffindor tie- but everything was ripped and dirty; one of her shoes was missing.

Wearily, I glanced around to make sure no one was looking before I knelt down. “Yes, yes I am Harry Potter and I am a ghost. What do you need?” I tried to be as kind as I could but I had my own problems to deal with, without this little kid tagging along after me.

“My name is Ally, I’m a first year.” She didn't take a step closer to me but instead clutched her wand to her stomach. “My brother...my brother died in the battle...I was wondering if-is he okay?”

Oh fuck.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

Her brother died. She witnessed her brothers death.

Crap.

“Hi Ally.” I tried to smile. “I’m sorry but I-”

“You’re a ghost. Is he a ghost too?” She looked all cow-eyed at me and I didn't know what she wanted to hear more; yes that she can find him in ghost form or no, he’s moved on to a better place. Unlike me.

“I don't know, Ally.” I glanced over my shoulder in the direction of Hermione. “I really dont know.”

“Oh.” Her voice was so sad, I immediately looked back at her in time to see her nod and her shoulders drop in defeat. “Okay...I’m sorry to-to have bothered you...I’ll-I'll go now...Thank you for defeating...You-Know-Who...” And she turned to leave.

I watched her stumble a few steps before swearing at my soul and stood up. “Ally wait. Where are you going? Don’t you have someone to take care of you? Are you going to the medical tent?”

She stopped and shrugged but didn't turn around. “All I have-had was my brother...and he’s-the Professors are all busy now and my mom and dad-they...Allen was all I had left...that’s why I followed him, even though I was supposed to leave with the others…”

If I weren't already dead, I’m sure Hermione would kill me for what I’m about to do.

“Ally, you can come with me, if you like. I’ll take care of you and help as best I can.”

“But you’re a ghost.”

“But I’m Harry Potter.” I offered her a small smile as she turned around.

Her blue eyes lit up as she nodded and a smile crossed her features, softening them. “You’re Harry Potter.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hermione?”

She turned slowly and stared at me. Her face was bruised and bloodied, it was clear she’d been crying. One side of her face was swollen and blotchy, but she was alive and well. Albeit, a bit shocked at my presence.

“Harry!” She gasped and her face contorted into a weird mixture of relief and anger. “You’re dead! I saw you fall with the bridge! There’s no way you could have survived-the rest of the bridge fell on…” She trailed off as realization dawned on her. I watched as all of the blood rushed out of her face and she staggered under the weight of it all.  

“Yeah, hi. It’s me.” I grinned uncomfortably, trying to make this as easy as possible on her.

She looked me up and down then froze on my feet, hovering above the grass. “You’re really dead.” She whispered, then swallowed.

I nodded.

“And now you’re a ghost.” Slowly, the regular Hermione was coming back; the shock was wearing off.

Again I nodded. There wasn't really much I could do anyways.

“Oh, Harry…” She mumbled sympathetically and moved to hug me only to stop short. “Right.” She mumbled and blushed, her eyes darting away. The second she saw Ally with me, her eyes widened and breath caught in her throat. “Harry…”

“I’m sorry.” I sighed and scratched my head to distract her. I wasn't sure on how to explain Ally to her just yet. “I’m not sure what happened and I didn’t know who else to turn to; and Malfoy wasn’t much help.”

“Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?” She sputtered and frowned, all thoughts of the mysterious little girl lurking near the dark gone from her mind. Draco Malfoy tended to have that effect on people. Lucky me that he was such a right git to everyone. 

“Yeah I uh…sort of ended up by him and he was useless- but I found out that I wasn’t dead nearly as long as I thought I was and found you.” 

“Bloody hell, Harry!” I turned around to see Ron standing there, one hand holding a small bin the other holding a cold compress to the side of his face.

I smiled awkwardly and waved. “Hey, Ron.”

“Y-you’re a ghost!” He yelped.

“Yes Ron, Harry’s a ghost now and he needs our help.” Thank Merlin for Hermione. If it weren’t for her n-wait. This is exactly what I was hoping for, one last chance to tell the people I care about all the things I never had the guts to say before. This was my chance to sew up all of my unfinished business!

“Hermione!” I tried to grab her shoulder but my hand sank through and she shuddered. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled worriedly. “What is it?”

“This is it! This is what I was hoping for!” I grinned excitedly.

“What are you on about?”

“When I was…dead, I kept wishing for more time to tell people how I felt. To thank them -so this is it! This is my chance!” I ‘walked’ closer to her and smiled. “Thank you Hermione. If it wasn’t for you I would have never gotten as far as I did. Without you; well, I’d never have figured out anything really. And I probably would have failed first year.”

Hermione blushed, but nodded and smiled. “Thanks Harry. That’s really sweet of you to say.” She shifted and glanced through me at Ron. “But do you really think that’s it? That you’ve somehow been given extra time to..to say your goodbyes?”

“Yeah. Why not? I mean…I really wanted to and-well here I am. In ghost form. I’m not alive, but I can still talk to people.” I shrugged casually and stomped down the urge to look at Ally.

“Blimey Harry, you’re a ghost…” Ron repeated as he slowly walked over to us and sat on the ground still staring at me. “Why are you a ghost?”

Hermione followed suit and sank down into the grass beside him. I debated trying to sit since I was still new at this ghost thing but settled for awkwardly hovering in a sitting position above the grass. It really was odd being a ghost; I could see and talk but I couldn’t feel anything. Not the cool breeze or the grass, I couldn’t taste the night air or smell the forest. It was mind boggling. While talking nothing felt different but then something would happen and I would suddenly realize again that I was dead.

“Ron, he’s a ghost because…well I’m not sure really.” Hermione set her eyes on me while Ron busied himself pouring tea. He accidently pulled out three cups but fixed his mistake when Hermione gently laid her hand on his.

“Wait, who’s that?” He pointed at Ally still standing at the edge of camp.

I turned and faced her. “Ally, come on over.” I beckoned her over with a smile.

Nervously she walked over, still clutching her wand to her stomach. “Hello.” She greeted awkwardly, eyes downcast.

“Guys, this is Ally.” I motioned for her to sit beside me; wordlessly she dropped to the grass at my side. “She’s...she’s with me now.”

Immediately, Ron pulled back out the third cup and set it with the other two then busied himself making tea. “Does this mean you’ll be around forever, Harry?” He asked hopefully, already accepting Ally.

With any luck, no. As much as I loved my friends, I knew that if I stayed on Earth forever, I would be left behind. When everyone died and moved on, I would be trapped here alone; and I didn’t want that. I wanted to meet my mum and dad; thank Professor Snape and shake hands with Neville’s parents.

I wanted the life after death.

**OOO**

Half an hour later, Hermione still sat with Ally and me talking. Well, we were talking. Ally just sat at my side, sipping what had to be cold tea by now. We had gone over everything more times than I could count and yet, she still persisted. Ron had ducked into the tent ages ago, and if I listened hard enough, I could hear him snoring. He was exhausted after the day; and it was already well into the late evening. No doubt Hermione was tired, but she refused to go and relax. Even in death, I was still bothering her.

“It doesn’t make sense, Harry. What if your goodbyes entailed…I don’t know moving things?” She motioned to the tray of biscuits balancing on a few teacups.

I frowned and tried to pick up a biscuit. “What do you mean ‘Mione?”

“I don’t know…I just don’t think it’s as simple as you getting your chance to say your goodbyes. I mean what if your last wish to be able to move on was-was I don’t know burying a box or something?” She looked at me imploringly. “Harry how would you accomplish that? Forgive me but you are a ghost. You can’t exactly pick up the shovel yourself and do it.”

“Yeah but-”

“And things like that don’t happen.” She ran her thumb over the rim of her cup. “At least nothing I’ve read has ever mentioned anything like what you’re saying Harry.” She raised an eyebrow at me. “Are you sure you’ve told me everything?” 

“Ally why don't you have a biscuit? You must be starving.” I motioned to the tray.  “And can we please just drop it for now ‘Mione?” I glanced at Ally and silently pleaded with her to understand.

Her eyes followed my own to Ally nibbling on a biscuit and her face hardened. “This conversation isn't over, Harry.”  

“No, I’m sure it isn’t.” I sighed and closed my eyes. “Ally, you know Hermione right?”

“She’s your friend. Along with Ron.” She glanced at the tent just as a loud snort sounded through.

I chuckled and nodded. “Right, Hermione this is Ally.”

Hermione nodded with a stiff smile. “Yes, I’ve seen you around the Common Room.” She locked eyes with me. “Though I don't ever recall you two speaking, let alone being friends.”

Like the brave soul she is, she nodded at Hermione then took a deep breath. “My brother, Allen died today.” Ally plunged ahead, her voice was steady this time, but I saw the way her fingers curled around the edges of the cup and the slight curving of her spine. My soul ached for her, the pain of losing the one last family member you have; nothing compares to that. “I saw him...I saw him die today.”

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, I could almost see the regret flying through her head as Ally spoke.

“I could have saved him...I saw the Death Eater approaching from behind. Allen was too busy trying to fight off the ones in the front but I turned...and I saw...he was right behind us…”

I moved to hug her, to comfort her but at the last second I remembered that I’m dead. And the dead can’t touch the living. “Ally, you don't have to tell-”

“I want to Harry.” Her blue eyes locked with my own. “I want you to know.”

All I could do was nod for her to carry on.

It took a few seconds for her to continue, and when she did her voice was strong as ever. “I had my wand. I could have killed him...but I didn’t-I couldn’t. I panicked...because of my-because…” She cleared her throat and nodded. “I let my brother die at my feet. And then I ran away.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

I haven’t told Hermione everything.

In fact, I’ve conveniently left out the part about stopping my venture into the afterlife because of Draco sodding Malfoy shouting my name.

Of course I think anyone would have stopped, but still- for some reason I didn’t feel right telling her.

Not yet.

So I did the cowardly thing and left; told her I needed some time to think and she needed some time to herself. Of course it wasn't really a lie, she did need some time to relax and I just wanted to not talk anymore, but I saw the look in her face; she knew I was hiding something.

Slowly, I ‘walked’ to the headmaster’s office; which was a feat in itself. I could actually walk if I tried hard enough, but it took a lot of effort to make my feet meet the ground each and every step, so I settled for miming the act of walking a few inches above the ground. The halls were deserted, which made sense sense because it was closed off and deemed unsafe; but I had nothing to fear. I was already dead.

But I did fear for Ally, who trailed behind me like a shadow. Hermione offered for her to stay with them but she refused and just followed me to Hogwarts.

“Harry, why are you doing that? It looks...like a lot of work.” Ally spoke, her soft voice echoing off the broken walls and rubble.

I glanced back at her to see her carefully climb over a pile of broken wall, wand still clutched in her hand. “Because it makes me feel normal.” I answered before turning back around, trying to figure out if this hall would be the safest for Ally to go through towards the Headmaster’s office. Maybe, just maybe, the Headmaster’s office remained intact and I could talk to Professor Dumbledore's painting. In the back of my mind I knew I should also at the very least let Professor Mcgonagall know about me- but at the same time, I wanted to remain unknown; at least for a few more hours.

There was so much damage to the castle, it was amazing it was still standing. It was understandable why everyone was moved outside, even though many of the larger rooms remained intact. Walking the halls was dangerous.

And gut wrenching.

Almost every foot or so there was blood.

Or broken bits of wand.

Or glasses.

“So many lives cut short…” I mumbled and took a deep calming breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted someone’s wand; it looked familiar but I couldn’t remember who exactly it belonged to. Immediately I bent to pick it up but my fingers went straight through; another reminder that I was dead. Damn. I’m sure someone would have wanted it as a memento for their friend. “Thank you. Everyone. I hope you all moved on.” I mumbled and gave a slight bow of my head just as Ally bent down and picked it up.

“Is this what you wanted?” She asked and held up the wand for me to see.

Caught off guard, all I could do was nod.

She looked at me for a few seconds before tucking it into her sweater sleeve. “I’ll keep it for you.”

**OOO**

“Mr. Potter?”

Oh no. Please let it be someone who sounds suspiciously like Professor Mcgonagall and not her, herself. I froze in the middle of the destroyed hallway and debated trying to walk through the nearest wall. I haven't done it before, but now it may just be the time to give it a go. But then I remembered Ally, standing a few feet away from me; scared and lost. There was no way I was going to abandon her. Especially here.

“Harry is that…oh dear me.” She tutted whilst I turned around to face her. “You’ve become a ghost, haven’t you.”

I nodded and shrugged. “Sorry, Professor…I was…I wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore before…”

She nodded and looked around at the destroyed hall, allowing a silence to build between us as her gaze landed on Ally who had sidled closer to me. “Thank you, Mr. Potter.” She suddenly spoke, her voice soft. “Without your sacrifice we wouldn’t be here right now.”

Uncomfortably, I nodded. “You’re welcome, Professor.” I scratched the back of my head. “And…thank you for, you know, you were a really great Professor to me and I really appreciate all you’ve done.”

She nodded and smiled that clever, knowing smile of hers before turning to look at one if the destroyed walls. “Mr. Potter, why haven’t you passed on?” She asked, it was a reasonable question.

“I believe that it’s because I really wanted to say my last goodbyes, so I’ve been given more time to do it.”

Her head turned to look at me with a look of surprise. “I’m sorry Mr. Potter, but that’s not how it works.”

“What?”

“You truly become a ghost if you are afraid of dying or extremely unhappy.”

I blinked in confusion. Afraid? Unhappy?

“And I know for a fact Mr. Potter, that you do not fear the idea of death nor were you particularly unhappy.”

I could only nod in response.

“So the question remains- why did you become a ghost?”

“I don’t know…Hermione said the same thing.”

At the she smiled and nodded. “Yes, well I’m sure Miss Granger will figure something out.” She looked around again, a sad look crossing her features. “I’m afraid I won’t be as much help. I have many things to see about now, now that he is gone.” She looked at me, really looked and smiled. “But if there is anything I can do, please ask. I will do whatever I can to help you move on Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

She nodded and turned to walk back down the hall, but paused. “Mr. Potter, I would, however recommend you being very careful wandering around with Miss Laudel trailing behind. Enough lives have been lost today."

I nodded, grateful that she was taking this so well. “Yes, of course Professor.”

“One last thing,”

“Yes?”

“Many are both disheartened by your passing, and empowered. You have already become a symbol for hope and change. Whatever you choose to do in your current form, Mr. Potter, I would advise you to think it through.”

“Yes, Professor.”

I knew what she meant; it was either I stay dead and become the martyr everyone here knew me to be, or show everyone my current form and risk backlash. I couldn’t just go popping about anywhere I liked. With a groan I pushed on and walked down the hall, Professor Mcgonagall was right; I need to be careful and make a decision.

**OOO**

“Harry?” Ally’s voice was soft in the darkness. She was afraid, as calm as she tried to be I saw the faint tremble in her body, the way her eyes darted around the destroyed Headmaster's office and the way she clutched at her stomach.

I felt awful for bringing her here for nothing; surrounding us was nothing but destruction. There were no paintings, no books nothing! Everything was either gone, or rubble.

“Yes, Ally? Are you okay?”

“Why are we here?”

“I’m...looking for answers.” I sighed and scratched my scalp. “Are you okay?”

“Answers to what?”

“To why I’m...I’m here.” I mumbled and sighed. We should go back to Hermione. I don't know what I was thinking; here was a battle ground. A war. Why would anything be useful still be around? What answers did I hope to find here?

“Do you mean why you are a ghost?”

“Yeah.”

“Then shouldn't you ask another ghost?”

“Another ghost?”

“A ghost that’s better at ghosting than you are. An experienced ghost.”


End file.
